Room For Another?
by Anonislove
Summary: Lyra is almost always home with the kids, but one day she has to go out because of a challenger. How will Silver manage two unruly twins? What about maybe handling ANOTHER kid? Soulsilvershipping future!fic, oneshot. Read and REVIEW!


Lyra was almost always home with the kids. She upheld her title as champion and, seeing as anybody rarely beat the Elite Four, simply had no reason to leave the house. On the rare occasion she had a challenger, however, Silver always found himself home alone with the kids for the entire day.

He stumbled around, pathetically attempting to keep his balance. His six year old son, Seth, clung to his left leg with all of his might, while his twin sister Lily had her petite body resting on Silver's shoulders. He grumbled as he drug his children into their bedroom and stopped abruptly before ducking his head down towards a bed. Lily tumbled off of his shoulders and landed ungracefully on her bed, unperturbed. Giggling, she crawled underneath her sheets as she watched her father attempt to get Seth off of him.

"For Arceus' sake, Seth, aren't your arms getting tired?" Silver said, exasperated. He pried his son's arms from around his leg and plopped him onto his own bed.

"But daddy, I don't want to sleep," Seth whined, "I want to wait for mommy!" Silver found himself smiling at the boy's plea.

"Mommy's not going to to be home for a bit, but don't worry. I'm here," the words almost shocked himself as they tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't know why, but the only ones he ever managed to be tender to were his wife and kids. He would try with people like the gym leaders, but he always ended up bitter. He saw his son's eyelids droop and he chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. He bent forward, hesitating a moment before pressing his lips to his forehead. He trudged over to Lily's bed before doing the same. Lily was always more difficult to get to sleep, and he was about to shut off the lights when he heard a slight whimper.

"D-daddy?" Lily sat up slightly in her bed. Her dark red bob was tangled and she fiddled with her thumbs anxiously.

"Yes?" slightly impatient, Silver switched off the light and walked over to his daughter. He could hear faint snores coming from the opposite side of the room, where Seth was already sound asleep in his own bed.

"I-I'm scared," she whispered to him, clutching his shirt in her tiny fists. "Can you stay with me?"

Silver sighed. He had seen this coming, and he slid down next to her bed.

"Sure thing," he mumbled, patting her head. Lily smiled, and took his considerably large hand into her own and held onto it tightly.

"You're the best daddy ever," she mumbled, "I love you."

Silver smiled genuinely, stroking her small hand with his thumb.

"I love you, too."

In no longer than half an hour, Lily was sound asleep. Silver gently withdrew his hand from her own and crept out of their room, silently shutting their bedroom door behind him. He heard another open as he walked away, and his silver eyes soon met with a familiar, warm brown pair. Lyra reached up on her tiptoes and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"I'm home," she smiled, pulling away and resting her hands around his neck. "How are the kids?"

"Sleeping like logs," Silver whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist. He lowered his lips down to her ear, so close that they brushed against it as he spoke.

"How about we go make some more?" he whispered seductively.

"Wow, I didn't even take my coat off!" she chuckled. Silver grabbed her coat and quickly draped it over the nearest chair, scooping his small wife off of her feet.

"Better?" he smirked. Lyra held her hand up to her mouth as if in thought before meeting his eyes again.

"Nope, still got my shoes on," she said mischievously. Silver groaned as he slipped her shoes off of her feet and tossed them aside. Before she could even suggest one more thing, Silver was already kissing her passionately.

Seth and Lily sure were surprised a month later when they found out that they were going to have a sibling.

* * *

><p><p>

B'AWWWW I had so much fun with this! Sweetest thing I've written so far. :) Seth and Lily were the first names that came to mind, but I like them. ^^ I originally was going to call this "We Breed Like Rabbits" but I decided against it. :3 I keep imagining Seth with a big 'forever alone' face over his head because Silver didn't tell him that he loved him. XD I want a married life like this some day~

Characters not mine.

PLEASE review! :3


End file.
